A Never Ending Twist
by Reaching-Wings
Summary: AU— 7 worlds . 7 situations . 7 sins.. and so a forsaken heart crumbles into oblivion "... In the end, this sins will kill us"
1. Lust

**[A/N] This story was first created with my own made up characters—I have the original in Quizilla || Korruption ||— but then I thought that I should change it, and do it with Naruto Characters ^^ And now here it is— Enjoy .**

**|| Disclairmer : I do not OWN Naruto ||**

* * *

**_Lust_**

.

.

**_A Hand that Devises Wicked Schemes_**

_._

_._

A hollow sound covers the room. The melodic smell of burn wood and dusk consumes the empty space. The weight of the darkening bedroom intensifies the growing desire.

She whimpers to the unknown.

Crying for a needed help. For herself pity. For her forsaken heart.

Her tears fall from her flawless face with freedom.

A freedom she would no longer behold at her side ever again.

"I trusted you Sasuke" He ignored her words and continued with what he was doing "You were my friend, my neighbor; I thought I could trust you. But, no. You stab me on the back —"

"Shut up" He snapped at her. His onyx eyes shifted from her watery emerald ones, towards the job at hand. His hand came up to her bonded arms and tightened the knot, she groans from the pain as the ropes got tighter. When he was satisfied with the result, and notice that she wouldn't move an inch or escape from what was about to happen. He proceeded with his other tasks.

He stopped for a moment, and let his head fall down, locks of black hair shielding his eyes from hers. His tall frame tense with each inhale he took. He draw a deep breath letting it for a few second deep inside his lungs "Just… be quite Haruno" He said seriously as his eyes snap towards her own again. Something close to guilt flash across his eyes, but as quickly as it came it vanish.

Another remorseful sob vibrated through her chest "How can you bring yourself to do this to me, too anyone. Sasuke I never thought you would kidnap girls for your own fucking entertainment!"

He was far off. He'd being long far off from the world, from his sanity to even care what came out her mouth.

"You're sick" A grim, set look on her face.

"I usually do it for the money—"She gasps at his straight forwardness, and stiffens at the same time, his eyes darken "—but with you is different... So much different" He licks his dry lips and narrows his eyes at her.

A fierce glare settles itself in his onyx eyes, penetrating her sea green eyes with dread "After I take your virginity. No money will be enough, only your presence "Her whole body went rigid. His voice deep and husky, and dripping with truth.

She wary studies his hard crimson eyes, and how they would flicker from her eyes to her lips and then to her expose body. How his muscle got tenser, with each word he confess. How his breathing got shallow, and brought goose bumps across her soft skin.

She shivers involuntary by the way lust devours his whole being.

Every detail.

Sakura blinks her tears away "Traitor" her throat constricted with the incoming sob, but she resisted the pure need to let it out.

"I hate you" Her words soaking with venom.

Caressing her cheeks tenderly he smile coldly at her "I hate you too"

* * *

FIN


	2. Envy

_**[A/N]** Please read this before reading the chap—_********** (Bold) Song .**_ (Italic) Present time ._ (Normal) Flashback .

_|| **Disclaimer** : I do not own **Naruto** nor the song **'Photographs and Gasoline'** that belongs to the band** Framing Hanley** and their sexy singer **Kenneth Nixon** ||_

* * *

**Envy**

.

.

**_Feet that are quick to Rush into Evil_**

.

.

She kiss her way around his pale neck, going a little harder each time her lips came across that sweet spot were his shoulder and neck met. Adrenaline was pulsing at rapid speed within her body, the mere thought of what waited for her, made her frozen heart skip a beat.

Another long lick, touch and kiss were place upon her. She was vibrating with excitement, as she waited in anticipating for him to continue with his pleasures hands.

Crimson eyes moved from her face towards the small opening she was reveling each time her short jacket was push down. As those eyes met her breast, she let a small moan escape her lips, the thrill going down her spine.

When the zipper was a few inches away from exposing her belly button his cold hand made contact with her wrist stopping her for making any movement "Stop, Sakura" She lifted her own crimson eyes in surprise, by his words. He'd never stopped her before nor what they did every time he wanted to pleasure himself or the other way around. Nothing ever stops him, not even the fact that he already had his mate by his side.

"Why not Sasuke?"

.

._  
__**No use taking off your clothes**_

_**We won't be going there tonight.**_

_**You were kind enough to say hello.**_

_**I figured I could at least say goodbye.**_

_**The way I was thinking about telling you that **_

_**I was in love with her, **_

_**I'm still in love with her.**_

_**Oh look at this web I wove.**_

**.**

.

_Sakura watches as the streets pass her by, her feet felt like they would give up, in any minute. She nearly dropped the item she had securely in her hands. _

_Her body shudder, but not from the wind. A sinister smile grew in her pale face._

_._

_._

_**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.**_

_**I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.**_

_**The chemistry between liars like you and me ignites like gasoline.**_

_._

.

"I figured you'll react this way" Sasuke said "That's way I didn't want to go any farther today— you knew it was going to happen, Sakura"

"Is not your fault, and is not my fault you got too attach" He narrow his eyes at her trying to break through her stubbornness. He needed her to accept, and he needed to move on and be with his mate.

Her breathing was coming out in quick huffs, body trembling with the pulsing anger "No" She whisper. Her trembling body shook with so much forced that her short jacket that was still open, exposing her breast, fell from her shoulders.

"Your mine Sasuke and I'm yours, there's no fucking way you're going to leave me for that slut of a mate"

Sasuke bares his fangs at her. His eyes turning a deep crimson from the rage that was running threw his veins "Watch what you say" He hissed, putting more pressure to his knuckles. He watches her stand her ground against him, barring her own fangs.

His anger escalated to a whole new level.

"I don't give a damn what you think, but I don't belong to you"

_._

_._

_**Wait, wait, wait, let me set the record straight**_

_**I was never really yours in the first place.**_

_**Now, oh, look at this web I wove.**_

_**I told you, I would break your heart.**_

_._

_._

_The sound of heavy footsteps rung clearly through her sensitive ears. She licks her lips eagerly tasting the salty taste of her tears, and the metallic taste of blood._

"_There she is! Get her!" _

_Sakura let a hollow laugh erupt from her lips. She lifted her hands, and through the tick tears she observed the picture in her hands, completely cover in blood._

_._

_._

_**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.**_

_**I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.**_

_**The chemistry between liars like you and me ignites like gasoline.**_

_._

_._

Sasuke had his back turn towards her, as he made his way to the motel door, not even bordering on saying goodbye to her. Just taking the frame he had said that belong to his mate.

Sakura stood there in the middle of the room gasping for air.

Her vision was already blurry, when he was half way to the room. Her ears were buzzing loudly, and a pounding headache was consuming her better judgment.

She only saw black…

And then hell broke loose.

_._

_._

_**Explosions all around me.**_

_**There's no place that I'd rather be than home with her beside me.**_

_**I'm home— take me home again.**_

_**Is this where you thought I'd be?**_

_**How's this for your spotlight?**_

_**Well you better get your facts right.**_

_._

_._

_The louder the footsteps became, the more she laugh. The picture of the two of them was crumble on floor. Her whole form shook with her haunting laugh. _

_Her body was consume with grief, but she couldn't find away to stop smiling._

_Even when she knew that they had arrived, she couldn't hear what they said. _

_She only sees red… and blood. So much blood._

_Sakura feels something slam into her, squeezing her neck. Cutting completely her air supply._

_She smiles knowing exactly who those cold hands belong too "You bitch! You killed him!" Her nails digging threw her skin. Blood mixing with Sasuke's. She didn't even flinch at her attacker, leaving her hands to her side not even attempting to try and escape._

"_Why? Why would you take him away from me?" She screams at her face. Tears dripping down her face._

_The blonde woman tightens her hold on her neck. Sakura look straight at crimson eyes, and gritted her teeth together, she hated that her people had all the same color. She fell disgusted to see that, that woman had the same color of eyes as her beloved. _

_Crimson eyes blaze with fury met her own as the hold on her decrees. Just to provided her with enough space and air so she could speak._

"_Answer me, damn it!"_

_She never did._

_._

_._

_**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.**_

_**I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.**_

_**The chemistry between liars like you and me ignites like gasoline.**_

_._

_._

* * *

_[A/N] I know, I know Sakuras eyes are not crimson nor Ino's, but in this story I change they're eye color because I wanted too. Just imagine that when their bodies are consume by a strong emotion their eye color change . That's why, when Sakura was lusting over Sasuke her eye color change, the same with Ino's and Sasuke's ._

_|| Should I continued this Story/Oneshots? ||_

Review . Comment . ^^


End file.
